After The Long Time Has Passed
by AkinaJung
Summary: Dimana waktu yang telah lama berlalu membuat Sasuke ragu dan ditelan rasa bersalah. /canon


**After The Long Time Has Passed**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Karya ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 _(Dimana waktu yang telah lama berlalu membuat Sasuke ragu dan ditelan rasa bersalah)_

…

Sasuke menemukan bayang-bayang Sakura disetiap langkahnya menuju Konoha. Dia meringis, segera menutup matanya sekejap saat perasaan menyakitkan kembali muncul menusuk dadanya dan mengganggu pikirannya. Perasaan yang begitu mengganggu di kala bayang-bayang Sakura yang tanpa bisa ia cegah muncul di benaknya. Semua perasaan sakit ini mungkin akan berakhir jika ia kembali ke Konoha, namun tidak semudah itu. Dia telah membuat banyak kesalahan, dia tidak ingin dibayangi masa lalu, dia tidak ingin perasaan pribadinya menyebabkan waktu yang ditempuhnya selama ini sia-sia. Dan setelah waktu yang berlalu bersama setiap kenangan itu, Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke desanya. Rumahnya. Tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman hangat itu lagi. Karena dia lebih dari paham jika dirinya tak bisa menyembuhkan luka masa lalu itu sendiri dan di desanyalah ia bisa mendapat penawarnya.

Hembusan napas yang menguap seperti asap keluar ketika kedua bibirnya terbuka. Sasuke tetap berjalan meski salju terus turun dengan derasnya. Jubah lebar kecoklatan yang ia kenakan tidak cukup hangat untuk membuatnya terhindar dari suhu dingin yang menyengat kulitnya. Namun kakinya tak bisa berhenti melangkah. Ini lucu, dimana logikanya meminta berhenti tapi perasaannya tak menuruti. Yang menyebabkan kebingungan jauh di dalam dirinya.

 _Sebegitu inginkah dirinya bertemu gadis itu?_

Lalu ia diteriaki oleh batinnya sendiri. _Jadi mengapa baru sekarang? Mengapa kau membuatnya menunggu? Kau jahat padanya._

Dia kembali meringis, mengaduh sembari mencengkram jubahnya. Terlalu sakit mengingat bagaimana Sakura menangis karenanya. Dimana laki-laki sepertinya tak sepantasnya mendapat begitu banyak cinta dari gadis baik hati itu. Pikirannya dibuat terlempar ke masa itu. Masa di mana ia dengan bodohnya tidak menikmati waktu dan kesempatannya bersama Sakura. _Dirinya memang jahat._ Sasuke mengakuinya. Dia tidak bisa menghindar dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya mengabaikan cinta gadis itu dan berjalan dengan bodohnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Sekali lagi ia meringis, dia telah mendapatkan karmanya. Namun setelah banyaknya waktu berlalu, _bisakah dirinya mendapat kesempatan?_

Sasuke menghela napasnya sembari mengadah. Membiarkan dirinya terkunci bersama butiran salju yang mengurungnya dalam kerinduan yang begitu besar. Dirinya kesepian. Dia merindukan gadis itu. Dia terjebak bersama pikirannya. Terlalu takut untuk melangkah lagi ketika disetiap langkahnya ia merasa tertelan oleh perasaan bersalah. Jika memang waktu membawanya kembali, akahkah takdir mengijinkan ia memperbaiki segalanya? Sasuke begitu takut, begitu kalut di dalam pikirannya yang dibentengi ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. Bila setelah sekian lama waktu terus bergulir, apa dirinya mampu menatap Sakura lagi?

Adalah warna jingga yang menariknya kembali melangkahkan kaki. Secercah warna kontras dengan gelapnya awan yang menggumpal di langit. Seperti sebuah ajakan bagi dirinya untuk terus melangkah. Karena ia tak bisa selamanya berada di kegelapan. Dan seperti warna jingga yang mendobrak melewati celah awan, begitu pula Sasuke yang menjadi cahayanya. Begitu terang sampai-sampai hanya bisa membuatnya terpaku.

Dan jika memang sudah selama ini waktu terus bergulir, dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan jawaban mengapa gadis ini selalu betah menunggunya. Sasuke bingung namun ia tak peduli. Karena kehadiran gadis itu adalah segalanya untuknya. Dia melangkah memotong jarak, berhenti sampai di mana ia bisa mencium aroma harum khas musim semi. Yang selanjutnya adalah dirinya tak bisa mencegah tangannya mengelus warna merah muda yang manis itu.

" _Tadaima,_ Sakura,"

Sasuke sadar dirinya terlalu pengecut. Terlalu takut untuk melihat cahaya dan nyaris membuat gadisnya menangis lagi kemudian menelannya dalam rasa bersalah yang semakin besar. Seharusnya ia paham jika setelah waktu lama yang memisahkan mereka telah berlalu, Sakura akan tetap di sini menantinya. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut dan air mata haru. Dan pelukan Sakura setelahnya telah membuatnya tidak merasakan kebekuan.

" _Okaeri.. Okaeri_ Sasuke- _kun,"_

 _ **Owari.**_


End file.
